


Cute When Angry

by Tsorin



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Also I haven't finished the game yet., Alternate Universe - High School, BUT THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE VELEANOR YOU HEAR ME, F/F, I HATE HIGH SCHOOL AUS WHAT IS THIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsorin/pseuds/Tsorin
Summary: Velvet joins the GSA for the college applications and also Laphi asked her to.She didn't realize she would meet the girl of her dreams. Or that they would spend every meeting yelling at each other. Though Eleanor is awfully cute when she's mad.





	1. Chapter 1

Normally when the bell rang for the end of the day, Velvet was ecstatic to be free from the oppressiveness of the educational system. Normally, she would be rushing out to pick up her brother and then they would hang out with her friends somewhere. 

But not today. Today she was fighting against the crowd of students fleeing the building, trying to get to the science room.

Why did Laphi have to keep getting _ideas_ anyway?

And why was she so damn weak against those puppy dog eyes? She could just hear him.

_You need more friends Velvet. Magilou and Rokuro and Eizen are nice but they aren’t very good influences you don’t even have anything to put on your resume for college and hey look at this poster I found for the GSA you should totally go after school Velvet_

And then he did that thing with his eyes.

Velvet wasn’t even technically out. She’d never said anything about it to Laphi or any of her friends. But Laphi was very observant. He’d cornered her when Arthur and Silica were both out.

Silica would be fine with it, Velvet knew. Arthur was… the problem.

But this was the Gay- _Straight_ Alliance, so she didn’t have to say anything about her preferences if she didn’t want to.

And it was only for a year anyway.

_Go ahead and pass as straight, get some kind of leadership role, tough it out for the year and then college. That’s the plan._

And then she got to the science room and the whole plan went out the window.

The girl was as different from Velvet as she could have possibly been. Where Velvet was always in black and shredded jeans, this girl was dressed cleanly in a nice dress. Velvet’s hair was a constant mess because she kept loosing her comb, but this girl had her hair pulled up in two pigtails with the cutest ribbons Velvet had ever seen in her entire life. She wouldn’t be caught dead in anything like that.

It was love at first sight.

“Oh! Hello!” the girl said as she turned around. “Are you a new member?”

She smiled and Velvet’s heart fucking _fluttered_.

_I am so screwed!_

“Y-yeah,” Velvet finally got out after a minute. “I saw one of your posters…”

“Great! We can always use more members. Well, my name is Eleanor and I’m the president of our club. And you are?”

“Velvet.”

“Oh. I’ve… heard of you.” Eleanor’s gaze had suddenly gone a lot cooler. “You were one of the ones who destroyed all of the Spirit Day decorations, weren’t you?”

 Velvet was. The Spirit Assembly had originally been announced as a celebration of all “student athletes” and Rokuro had been slated for some kind of school award as the representative of the martial arts team, but _someone_ had pushed for more focus on _football_ and the award had gotten dropped.

Velvet, Magilou, and Eizen could not let that stand.

“I was,” Velvet said. “And?”

“Do you have no sense of school spirit? To destroy all of the decorations all of the homerooms worked so hard on? Right before the biggest football game of the season?”

“Was it?” Velvet said. “I couldn’t care less.”

“Why you-!”

Her eyes flashed and her cheeks flushed and it just made her more beautiful.

Velvet was _so fucking screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot but I might write more maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BAKE SALE SCENE THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR

Eleanor was honestly surprised when Velvet showed up at the GSA bake sale. Trying to get Velvet to do anything with the club was like pulling teeth, even though she was the vice-president. (And Eleanor still wasn’t quite sure how _that_ happened.)  
  
But there she was, dressed head to toe in her usual black and red. Even the basket that she was carrying was black.  
  
The basket stuffed full of… were those cupcakes?  
  
“Gimme!” Magilou said, making grabbing motions with her hands. (Since when was she a part of the GSA? Eizen and Rokuro were always around too. _When had Eleanor’s club become the preferred hangout spots for the Lords of Calamity? How can she stop this?_ )  
  
“These are for the bake sale,” Velvet says, taking them out of the basket one by one and arranging them carefully. The frosting on them varies in the colors, each based on a different pride flag, from homosexuality to bisexuality to asexuality. “I had some leftover quiche from last night. You can have some of that.”  
  
“But that’s ooollld,” Magilou complained.  
  
“Not it’s not,” a sweet voice said from behind Velvet. “She made it this morning but she thinks if she tells you it’ll make her look soft.”  
  
The boy behind Velvet could not be more different from her if he tried. Light and sweetness where Velvet is dark and sarcastic, Eleanor resisted the urge to wrap him into a hug.  
  
“Laphi,” Velvet said with a sigh as she pulled out the promised quiche.  
  
“I don’t see why you feel the need to hide it,” Laphi said. “It’s cool that you’re such a good cook!”  
  
Velvet was a good cook? Eleanor would be the judge of that.  
  
She took a quiche when Velvet offered the plate to her. Magilou had already eaten one and was working her way through another, so they couldn’t be poisonous…  
  
Eleanor took a bite and found god.  
  
“Vel, your cooking has claimed another victim,” Magilou said, eyeing Eleanor with a laugh.  
  
“I can’t believe you can cook,” Eleanor said, even as she reached for another quiche.  
  
“Why not?” Velvet said. She sounded offended but when Eleanor looked at her, she saw a faint blush spreading across Velvet’s cheeks. “I make the snacks for the club all the time.”  
  
“You _made_ those? I thought you just bought them?”  
  
“No, I didn’t. Hands off,” Velvet said, slapping away Magilou’s hand that had been creeping ever closer to the last few quiche. “Those are for Eizen and Rokuro because I couldn’t convince them to come any other way.”  
  
“Do you just cake, or do you cook too?” Eleanor asked as they first few students approached the table.  
  
Magilou was doing her full customer service spiel. Eleanor was more than happy to hand the table over to her. Magilou was very… energetic and Eleanor always had trouble keeping up with her.  
  
“Sometimes. If my sister is busy at work or with the kid.”  
  
“Can you… teach me?” Eleanor said. “My mom keeps trying to sign me up for lessons ever since I set off the smoke alarm making ramen that one time.”  
  
“How do you set off a fire alarm making ramen?” Velvet asked and… was she _smiling_?  
  
She needed to stop _right now_ because it was making Eleanor’s heart do flip-flops and it was Velvet.  
  
 _Velvet was not cute! Not at all! And also possibly straight!_  
  
“I… might have forgotten to put the water in,” Eleanor confessed.  
  
 _Oh, and she’s even prettier when she laughs…_  
  
“Sure,” Velvet said. “How are you going to survive in college without knowing how to make ramen?”  
  
Magilou called Velvet over to the table and Eleanor was left with the realization that she and Velvet had an entire conversation without either of them yelling.  
  
 _This is a step forward, right?_  
  
Velvet glared at one of the customers who was questioning the flavor of the cupcakes. _It’s cute_ , Eleanor thought to herself.  
  
Then she squashed that thought, locked it away with every other feeling she didn’t want to think about, and went to go rescue the poor sophomore from the combined terror of Magilou and Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the great comments on the first chapter. I might add more to this but I can't guarantee these will be in chronological order.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was part of a series of Valentine's fics I did this year. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Magilou has a shit-eating grin when Eleanor arrives at the lunch table. Eleanor turns right around and starts to walk away but Velvet blocks the way. She’s got a stormy look on her face and Eleanor prepares herself for an epic bitch-fest.

Velvet storms up to her and, without her face changing at all, hands Eleanor a box of chocolate and a stuffed pink teddy bear. She sits down next to Magilou and digs into her lunch.

It takes Eleanor a minute to process exactly what has happened. When she turns back to the lunch table, Eizen and Rokuro have joined Magilou and are watching with various degrees of amusement.

“Pay up,” Magilou says. “Told you Vel-bear wouldn’t be able to say it.”

Rokuro and Eizen both fork over a few bills unwillingly. Eleanor doesn’t know why they keep betting against Magilou because she seems to win every time. Magilou swears by her lucky keychain but Eleanor thinks that Eizen and Rokuro are just easy marks.

That being said, she would really appreciate it if their friends would stop betting on their relationship.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too Velvet,” she says, sitting next to her girlfriend. Velvet takes Eleanor’s lunch out of her bag and hands it to Eleanor.

When Eleanor opens it, everything is heart-shaped. It’s cute and it makes her heart melt.

Velvet is purposefully not looking at her, but Eleanor knows her well enough to know that Velvet is waiting for her reaction.

A good person would thank her girlfriend, maybe give her a kiss. But Eleanor is not a good person and Velvet wouldn’t be dating her if she were.

So Eleanor eats her embarrassingly romantic lunch without a comment. Velvet fidgets in place, but she doesn’t say anything because that would mean admitting she has feelings.

Instead she talks with Magilou, which is a headache and a half but also extremely amusing. Magilou  isn’t someone Eleanor would have talked with before Velvet, which would have been a shame.

There are a lot of things Eleanor wouldn’t have done before Velvet. As much as Eleanor’s mother frets, Eleanor thinks her life is much better with Velvet in it.

Eleanor manages to keep busy through the entire lunch period. Velvet almost looks like she might actually say something, which Eleanor decides means she’s probably tortured her enough.

“Thank you for lunch, Velvet,” Eleanor says.

Velvet jumps a little in surprise. She looks at Eleanor with wide eyes, as if she can’t believe what she’s hearing. Eleanor almost rolls her eyes because really?

Then she leans in and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. And watches as Velvet almost literally short-circuits.


End file.
